On & Off the tour
by sweetlovegirl101
Summary: This is my first story and Im not good at writing. But, I don't own anything in this story but the story line. Its about Austin, Ally, Trish, And Dez all on Tour going home and they are gonna go through bumps in the road, but they get through it together. and its gonna be a somewhat bad story... Language and sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hey its sweetlovegirl101 and im new at this whole writing stories things. Please tell me what you think of them. thanks**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

...My heart will never ever change

We are timeless

We are timeless

And we're gonna live

Our love will always feel this way

We are timeless…

We are timeless…

Austin is singing one of his new songs

named Timeless. Oh before i forget,

my name is Alice Dawson. But you can

call me Ally for short. I'm 18 years old and

I'm the songwriter for my best friend/boyfriend

of two years Austin Moon. Our two other

friends, that are dating each other,

Trish De La Rosa and Dez Parado,

are the Manager and the video director.

We are currently at the last concert of

Austin's tour, then we are heading back to

Miami. I don't know if Austin remembers this,

but tomorrow is his and my Anniversary. I don't

blame him if he forgot about it, but I will just feel

a bit forgotten. He's been a bit distant lately…. I

hope hes not cheating on me. I guess I have been

a little out of it because the next thing i know

is a hand is being waved and snapped in my face.

"Helloo, Is Ally home?" Austin asked me. I snapped

out of my daze and looked up to see my sweaty

boyfriend.

"Hey Austin, what did I miss. Last I heard was timeless…"

I said to him. All of sudden, Austin, Trish and Dez just

bursted out laughing.

"What? Why are you guys laughing?" Once i figured out

why they were laughing, i started to walk away, but before

i did i took Austin by the collar of his shirt and whispered

in his ear: "I hope you like sleeping by yourself tonight,

cuz I'm bunkin with Trish." After I said this I grabbed Trish

by the elbow and walked away. As we were walking

I heard the guys stop laughing and austin whining

"Alllllllyyyyyy"

* * *

_**should I continue this story or add a different one? and since im new at this, im worried it wont be good. Please read and review, and im open to suggestions to add on to this story. and btw i also dont own timeless by Ross Lynch 3**_

_**~Sweetlovegirl101 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait, I have been having some family trouble. I threw a fork at my dad and he took the laptop i have been using away. I could use my phone but I hate typing on it.**

* * *

Trish's Pov:

I don't know what that was about but it was hysterical.

"Hey Trish, how long was I dazed?" Ally asked. I didn't

wanna answer, so I started giggling.

"Come on Trish, how long was I dazed?" she asked again

becoming impatient. I could tell.

I finally stop giggling and answered.

"After he sang Timeless, he sang 2 other songs,

Illusion and heard it on the radio. What were you dazed about

anyway? You were pretty pissed at Austin."

"I was just thinking about how tomorrow is mine and Austins

anniversary, and hows he been very distant around me. I don't wanna

seem like the clingy girlfriend type, i'm just scared he might be cheating

on me."

After she said this i could tell she was gonna cry by the way her eyes were

shiny with tears that needed to come out. I hate seeing my Best

Friend like this. I have to go and talk to Austin to clear things up with Ally.

I hope he does it the right way though...

* * *

**I don't own anything in this story, and please Read and Review :) I hope its good**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapters. When I write i sometimes get carried away so i write them short. I will try making them longer. So there is more to the chapters. **

**It is currently 9:43 in New York state where I am, and its saturday the 8th. Who is looking forward to the new A&A tomorrow night?! 'cause I know I am! Last February Austin was jealous in Campers & Complications, now this February Ally is Jealous in Princesses & Prizes!**

**I won't be able to update for the rest of today until after I get back from babysitting. I leave at 2:20 an IDK when i get back. hopefully its early. I am quite responsible for being 14.**

**Well enough of my babbling lets get on with the story. Hope you like it. Now, Here's chapter 3 :)**

* * *

**Trish's Pov:**

I texted Austin about what Ally was telling me.

**_sexycheetah66_****_:_**

Austin you really need to clear things up with Ally.

_**rocker-moon92:**_

y whts up with her?

_**sexycheetah66**__**:**_

A: she thinks ur cheating on her

B: she thinks u forgot ur anniversary.

C: you have been distant from her

_**rocker-moon92:**_

WHAT?! Come on Trish you have to change her mind.

I planned everything. And i even have her gift.

**_sexycheetah66_****:**

I'm sorry Austin you're the only one who can change her mind.

just make sure you do a good job. but I have to go. Im getting

Allys stuff ready to bunk with me.

_**rocker-moon92:**_

fine ok bye

**Austin's Pov:**

After I finished texting Trish I threw my phone. Now I know why

Ally walked away at the end of my concert. not only was I laughing

at her for dazing out but because the first thing i said or in this case,

did to her in a few days was laugh. I only have been distant because I

was working on her surprise. I will have to explain that to her tomorrow.

God I hope she likes her gift.

* * *

**whats the surprise Austin has for Ally?! take a guess and you will find out next time. :)**

**Oh i forgot to mention they are back on the Tour bus and their last concert was in Las Angeles. and they have to go all the way back to Miami.**

**Disclaimer: I came up with the "texting" names for Austin and Trish. If anyone has these names for any account, Sorry, I came up with them while typing. lol**

**Well Hope you liked it, and hope its longer Read & Review, tell me how you like it and give me suggestions on what you want to happen next. other then the surprise ;)**

**~SweetLoveGirl101 Out 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys soo sorry about the wait. I'll either have it up late tonight, early tomorrow morning or after school. I dont get home till about 2:30 if I dont stay after, and if i do stay after i dont get home till about 3:30 - 4:00. I'm typing chapter 4 now, so idk when ill have it up.**

**Ill get it up as soon as i can. Sorry again for the wait just have to wait a little longer.**

**~SweetLoveGirl101 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... sorry its a day late. but its extra long. I wasnt able to use the laptop. Don't even ask why... **

**What did everyone think of the episode of A&A that was on, on sunday? They admit there feelings for eachother, but they won't date. thats makes me sad. lol Who is an Auslly fan, cuz ik i am :) ok ok ok enough of my talking heres chapter 4 :)**

* * *

The next day

**Ally's Pov:**

I wake up to my phone ringing. I don't even know what time it is.

I checked my phone after it stopped ringing. It said:

**_11:39 A.M_**

_4 missed calls_

_2 voicemails_

_3 unread messages_

I deleted the voicemails but read the messages.

**sexycheetah66**:

Hey gurl, Dez and I left its just you and Austin there

for now and btw we are in Vegas. Good luck girl.

**rocker-moon92:**

Hey baby, Happy Anniversary :)

**rocker-moon92:**

be ready for the best day of your life. at 12:30 come to my room

As i read the texts from Trish and my distant boyfriend, I

decided to get up and take a shower with my strawberry scented

shampoo and conditioner. When i'm done with my shower, i get

dressed in a pair of white skinnies and a yellow tube top with a

green cardigan and to top it off my yellow wedges. I curled my hair

and by the time i get down its 12:45. OH NO! I walk out of my room

and go to Austins room, there he is, with his back facing the door

listening to music, and tweeting his fans.

"I hope she likes the day i planned for me and her." He mumbles.

I sneak up behind Austin and tap him on the shoulder, because he is

facing away from the door, on his bed, i can duck on the side of the bed.

So i did just that. He looked around, shrugged his shoulders and looked

back to his phone. I crawled over to the door, stood up and ran and jumped

on his bed screaming "BOO!"

"AHH!" Austin screamed like a little girl while falling off his bed. I just started

cracking up.

"You really think thats funny Ally?" he said, walking into the bathroom. He comes

back out holding something behind his back. I am still laughing my ass.

The next thing i know is, is that water is being poured on me.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. He is laughing his

ass off now. "Oh come're Austy, Ally wants a big hug from her boyfriend."

"Ally, hell no. don't hug me." Austin said. "Go and change Ally, so we

can spend our day together, for our anniversary."

"Fine, i'll be right back."

**Austin's Pov:**

Ally's going to change and I have her gift ready. Until we go out for

dinner, we are gonna spend the day inside together. We are gonna

watch movies and relax together. i better text her so she can put

something comfy on.

_TIME SKIP_ ~ that night, Austin's Pov still

Ok, im ready to go, im wearing my black skinny jeans, white dress shirt,

Black converse, and a dark navy blue vest. I am currently waiting for Ally

and I'm gonna give her my gift after dinner when we come back. I already

have made arrangements with Trish and Dez so Ally and I can have the

tour bus by ourselves.

I am on my bed waiting for Ally to finish getting ready so we can go to dinner.

"Hey Austin I'm ready to go." She is wearing a sexy blue dress, with black heels

and her hair is pulled to one side. To sum it all up, She looks gorgeous.

**Ally's Pov:**

I go and tell Austin I'm ready to go, he turns around and just stares at me.

I go to him and snap in his face. "Hello, Earth to Austin!" I say while snapping.

"I'm sorry what?" He says looking around.

I started giggling and said "You must like what you see because you were

staring."

"I uh, um… Lets just go to dinner." He said.

"Okay."

_TIME SKIP_ ~ after dinner same pov

I had the best food ever. Now we are back in the tour bus and im

going to go and get Austins Gift.

"Hey Austin, i'll be right back. I have to go get something real quick."

I started walking to Trish's room because I hid it in there so i know

he wouldn't go snooping. I heard a faint "okay" coming from Austin.

I'm quite surprised he hasn't picked his phone up since this morning.

Well i'm going back to him with his Anniversary gift.

"Hey Austin, Close your eyes and go sit on the couch." I told him.

He listened and I went to stand in front of him. I put his gift in front

of him, on his lap, and told him to open his eyes. I told him to open

it. It was a Yellow guitar, with the words:

_ A&A_

_Together 4 ever_

_I love you, Austin_

_ 3_

he was speechless. His mouth hung open in shock and surprise.

And all i did was stand there with a satisfied smile on my face. He

shook his head and started talking.

"Oh my god Ally, this is AMAZING! It's what i've always wanted!

How did you even know its what i wanted?" He screamed asking.

"You were always saying how youv'e wanted a yellow guitar to Dez

and I over heard you one day and i thought 'what a good thing

to give him as a gift' and I got it engraved." I told him. Seeing him

happy made me happy.

"I'll be right back Alls. now its time for your gift." He winked at me

then left.

**Austin's Pov:**

**(A/N you finally get to know what Austin giving Ally! lol Its**

**my birthstone, ok back to the story)**

OK. great. I'm giving her a necklace, and I hope she likes it. I

know she likes this stone. I go and get her gift after she gives

me mine. I love the one she got me. I'm walking back out to

give her, hers.

"Alls stand up, turn around and close your eyes please." she

does what i have asked and i take the necklace out of the

small black leather box and put it around her neck. She opened

her eyes and….

* * *

**OKAY! what did you guys think? *sigh* i know its not the best story on here, cuz trust me, ive read stories better then this. **

**You can find out Ally's reaction to Austins gift next chapter. Idk when im gonna have it up. I have to babysit wednesday - friday. idk about saturday but im hopefully gonna have off.**

**For princesses and prizes i wish Austin and Ally would just date. they are perfect for eachother.**

**I have a twitter if you wanna follow, Sweetlovegirl07**

**~SweetLoveGirl101 out! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well just like i planned, i have off! yay! lol im just happy i have off. I have to get a new job. well since theres really not much to say, heres chapter 5 :)**

* * *

**Ally's Pov:**

OMG Austin gave me the most beautiful necklace ever.

Its my favorite gemstone. Aquamarine** (A/N Who else was**

**born in March? I was! lol k back to the story)** is the prettiest

gem stone I have ever seen. I can't believe he remembered

what my favorite gem was!** (A/N link to necklace will be**

**in my bio)** When Austin gave me the necklace I gasped,

and turned around. I saw the biggest smile, I have ever seen

on Austins face.

"Oh my god, Austin." I couldn't think of anything to say. So i just

jumped on him , wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs

around his waist, and started crying gently where his neck and

shoulder meet. We obviously fell to the ground.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me, Thank you

Austin." I say to him, then i kiss him full on the lips. I feel him

smile into the kiss. I smile too and pull away.

"I love you, so so much Austin." I told him.

"I love you too baby." After saying this, i kiss him softly and pull

away and stand up. I stretch my arm out to Austin so I could help

him up. He stands up and puts his arms around my waist and

whispers in my ear. "I love you too much to ever cheat on you

baby." I whisper back to him. "I'm sorry Austin. I knew you wouldnt.

I just felt like you were." After saying this, i feel myself being lifted

off the ground, and a pair of soft lips being pressed against mine.

I pull away, and say, "Trish and dez are still gone, its dark, lets

finish this in our room." in a low voice and i add a wink in the end.

He smiles says "Okay Alls" and he walks to our room still carrying

me.

"Before we do anything we have to text Trish and Dez to find out

what time they will be back." I say to Austin. He sets me down

while saying "good idea."

**Ally/Trish ~ texting**

I grab my phone and text Trish

**sweetsong-writer494:**

_Hey Trish I was wondering what time your gonna be back tonight_

_so i know if i should lock the door…_

She replied almost instantly.

**sexycheetah66**

_idk girl, y r u and Austin gonna do what i think ur gonna do?_

I could practically see the smirk on her face after reading her text,

while I was blushing madly.

**sweetsong-writer494:**

_uk Trish, I dont ask what u and dez do in the bedroom do i?_

That should shut her right up.

**sexycheetah66**:

_Well since me and dez are near a hotel, we're gonna stay there_

_gtg but good luck girl, and unless you want a baby at 18 then_

_be protected lol l8ter alls_

I didn't bother texting back to this because my face was the color of

a tomato.

**Austin's Pov**

**Austin/Dez ~ texting**

I wasn't gonna make her do anything with me because its gonna be

both of our first times, but if she wants to then i'll try not to be nervous.

Ally was texting Trish so i'm gonna text Dez.

**rocker-moon92:**

_Hey buddy when are you and trish comin' back? Alls and i want to_

_know…_

**crazy-n'-colorful31:**

_why? what r u guys doin?_

**rocker-moon92:**

_you don't need to know… just what time u gettin' back?_

**crazy-n'-colorful31:**

_oh i know what u guys are gonna do… lol ally told trish and she_

_just told me! XD if u wanna know, ask ur gf. ttyl buddy bye_

"Ally!" i called to her from across the room.

"Yes Austin?" she answered.

"What did you say to Trish?" i asked her. she sighed and turned

around. her face was as red as a tomato. I started laughing.

"I asked her when she and dez were going to come back so I

"could lock the door" and she guessed it. and now my face is

as red as a tomato." she said.

* * *

**OKAY! lol well that was chapter 5. I have all of next week off, so if i dont get in trouble thats at least 1 or 2 more chapters! **

**I don't own anything in this chapter. I came up with Dez and Ally's texting names. the next chapter, is when Austin and Ally have some fun lol. Should I make Ally pregnant or not pregnant? you choose. R&R and i'll update soon thanks!**

**~SweetLoveGirl101 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello there guys. :) ik you thought this was a chapter. but i have been kinda on the slow sides of things. I have been**

**~with my favorite brother cuz he has a gf, and never has time for me anymore**

**~chillin with my other brother's gf cuz shes pregnant and living with us**

**~and I have been cleaning my room. and it took almost 3 days to clean... yea dont ask lol**

**~and people hog the laptop**

**But i have been writing the next chapter and its almost done. I'll have it up sometime tomorrow or thursday. then friday im probly gonna get my own, and i quit my job, so I will update more frequently, except for when im at school from 7:20 - 2:40. I'm sorry that I havent updated since saturday. but with everyone using the damn laptop, i havent been able to do much and it pisses. me. off. Okay well, until i get the new chapter up.**

**~SweetLoveGirl101 out :)**


End file.
